Introduction of Remy
by Charisma2
Summary: *Newest Upload...Ch. 6!* The only reason this is rated the way it is, is b/c I wanted to be on the safe side. This is a movieuniverse that takes place one year after the movie, starring Remy and Rogue.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Marval does, and I'm not making any money from this so please   
sue or you'll probably get a grand total of $3.34, which is how much I have atm.   
  
Notes: This takes place one year after the movie.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rogue sat up in her room, running a brush through her hair absentmindedly. Stroke, stroke, stroke. Not a   
sound coming from her two roomate's side of the room. They were gone, to the movies again. They had dates with  
some of the boys at school. Finally coming out of her daze, she set the brush on her nightstand and stood up,   
moving to the bathroom. Quickly undressing she stepped into the shower, and turned on the hot water, letting it   
run over her body. This was how she spent her Sundays. Saturdays as well. She'd either read, or clean, or take a   
shower. She didn't mind all that much, she knew the kids didn't feel comfortable around her. The shower lasted   
about an hour and a half, as it usually did. There wasn't anyone here to complain. They were all out enjoying their  
weekend. Even the Professer, who was persuaded by Storm to go out. She wrapped herself in a terrycloth robe,  
and curled in her bed, staring at the wall until she'd fall into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Monday morning started out like every other school day. The alarm went off in Rogue, Kitty, and Jub's   
room. A hand is heard, slapping around on the end table until it is shut off. Sometimes the snooze is hit, and other  
times it's just turned off. But either way the girls don't get up on the first try. Since most of the kids are just that,  
kids, Storm gets to do what she loves best. Wake them up. Eyes turning white, and a smirk on her face, all the   
windows to the rooms get thrown open by a strong gust of freezing cold wind. Those that are smart, are up before   
this happens. The others, however get a nice chill to wake them up. All three girls jump out of bed, and proceed   
to get ready. The wind only lasts about ten minutes. No one ever tries to wait the wind out and go to bed after   
those ten minutes. Who knows what Storm would think of if that happened. Rogue goes through her closet,   
looking for something to wear, while the other two battle it out for the bathroom. Picking up her brush, she runs it   
through her brownish hair, tucking the white strand behind her ear. Selecting a pair of silky black gloves, she pulls   
them up her arms, and slides her legs into a pair of jeans. Slipping a maroon scarf around her neck, with a  
matching shirt and a pair of army-ish type boots, she heads out of the room and down the hall, towards the   
kitchen. Since she's usually one of the first ones up and ready, she gets first pickin's on what to eat.   
  
She turns the corner of the hall that leads into the kitchen, expecting it to be empty. But she almost runs   
into a young man. New, obviously. Tall and lanky..no lithe. Her breath caught in her throat as the he turned, a   
smile on his handsome face. Reddish locks falling infront of most bewitching eyes. He takes a step back, Rogue   
still standing there, mouth agape. This seems to make his smile widen, and he leans close to her, taking one of   
her hands in his before she has a chance to object.  
  
"Bonjour mon chere." His thick French accent filled her ears, and she blushed. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing   
lingering kiss on the back of her it. His expression one of 'I'm irrisistable and you know it'. This thought filled  
her head, and she snapped out of her revere. Pulling her hand from his grasp, his expression one of shock at first,   
then cocky-ness again.   
  
"'ello." Despite a witty retort held at the back of her throat, that's all she managed to get out.   
  
"What seems ta be de problem chere? Gambit was only introducin' himself to the pretty petite." He winked at her.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue. And are ya always this friendly?" He knew that she was taken by him, but it didn't mean she had to   
show it anymore. She let a little bite come to her words, taking a step back and placing a gloved hand on her hip.  
  
"Only wit de pretty ones chere." He stood up now, leaning on the side of the wall, watching her, a smile on his lips.   
  
His voice, his eyes. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so ...hot. Now now, she mustn't start thinking like all  
those hormone enraged teenagers. That's something that Kitty would've said. Anyways, once he finds out that  
she's a freak, even more so than just being a mutant, he'll keep his distance, just like all the others. In the mean   
time, she'll just be civil. "So...where ya from?"  
  
"Nawlins." He seemed content to just stand there, eyes traveling over her body. This realization made her blush.   
By this time, the cafeteria had become moderatly crowded. She could hear Kitty, her voice loud and distinctive  
talking to someone. Who was that.   
  
"Yeah...she's right over there, talking to the cute new kid."   
  
Remy flicked his eyes over to Kitty, appraising her with a smile. She blushed, muttering something about how   
lucky Rogue was before turning to gossip with Jubes. When Remy looked back at Rogue, he could have ducked   
at the expression that was on her face. Anger. But why should she be angry? He wasn't hers. "It was a pleasure   
to meet ya ...Gambit?"  
  
"Non...call me Remy, chere."   
  
"Well...it was a pleasure Remy." She was about to turn and leave, when Bobby came from behind her, slipping an   
arm around her waist, in a male possessivenesss gesture, instantly Rogue jumped back, shooting him a glare.  
"Bobby! You've gota be more careful."   
  
Bobby glared at Remy, and Remy glared back. "I just don't want this new guy gettin' the wrong impression about   
my girl." He took a step in front of Rogue.  
  
"Your girl? Ah'm not ya girl Bobby, and haven't been for a while. So stop actin' like your mah boyfriend." Remy   
smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face. "And don't think you've won anything   
either Swamp Rat." With that she spun on her heel, walking over to the table that Kitty was sitting at.   
  
Bobby continued to glare at Remy, who's smug look hadn't left his face, even after Rogue's comment. "Stay away   
from my girl Swamp Rat." His words were laced with ice, and didn't hold the slightly mocking tone that Rogue's   
did. Bobby got into a fighting stance.   
  
Remy stood up a bit straighter, red on black eyes narrowing. "From what Gambit heard, the petite dropped you."  
A card appeared in his hand, and began glowing. In turn, Bobby made a fist around an ice ball.   
  
***  
  
I'm new to this fanfic writing stuff. So if this is to continue, please r/r ...I need comments! 


	2. Disaster

Notes: I've gotten a total of one review, and that's enough for me to start on the next chapter. Thanks to that   
one person and I'm sorry if you've reviewed and I haven't gotten the notice, I thank ya'll too!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remy stood up a bit straighter, red on black eyes narrowing. "From what Gambit heard, the petite dropped   
you." A card appeared in his hand, and began glowing. In turn, Bobby made a fist around an ice ball.   
  
"We'll see who's dropped." Bobby glares, the layers to the ice ball duplicating.   
  
Rogue doesn't even turn her head towards the two fighting, she rolls her eyes to herself. //Why would   
they fight over me?// Kitty leans over her plate, talking to Jubes. "I wonder why Rogue gets fought over...  
especially with the cute new guy."   
  
Rogue glares at them both, and they sit back not talking anymore about that subject, Kitty starting on   
how her date went last night. Rogue sighs a bit, pushing the food around on her plate. Just as Jean comes in,   
looking at the two, who are still shooting retorts at one another.   
  
Jean walks between them both. "Now now...what seems to be the problem?" Bobby shakes his head,  
mumbling something, and Remy turns on the charm.   
  
"Notin' ...Gambit was just showin' Monseiur Tempermental why Rogue, chere would be happier wit him."  
He puts an arm around the redhead, leaning forward confidentially. Still holding the card behind his back, Bobby  
lets the ice melt, walking away. Remy, however, tosses the card, over Jean and him, and it explodes right above   
Bobby's head. But before Bobby can react, Rogue is there, shooting Remy a dirty look, she puts a gloved hand on  
Bobby's arm, turning him towards the opposite direction, he mumbling something about hanging a certain Swamp   
Rat when there's no one around.  
  
Remy leaned over Jean's shoulder. "Anytime..." He winks at Bobby, patting Jean on the shoulder, and   
going to get him some food. Nearly all the eyes of females in the room, locked on his moving form. No muscles are   
seen through his signature trench coat, though his graceful movements are more than evidence that he's gotta  
have something under there. Which, by the conspirital whispers from Kitty's table, is going to be found out soon  
enough.   
  
He gets his food, and makes his way over to a table, sitting by himself. Though his back is to a wall,  
so he can keep an eye on the rest of the room. His eyes travel over Rogue and Bobby, who seem to be   
getting in another fight, a smirk comes to his lips when Rogue chews Bobby out, and he sinks further into   
the sweater he's wearing. Though he can still sense that a group of girls, led by Kitty are slowly getting up   
the courage to make their way over to him. Kitty is at the head, and she comes to stop a few paces   
infront of him, all the other girls giggling and whispering behind her.  
  
"Uh..hi." She gives a bright smile. "I'm Kitty." Brushing a strand of blonde hair from her shoulder, she  
offers him a hand, after seeing what an extravagent welcome he gave Rogue, she was expecting the same.  
  
He offers a breathtaking smile, but takes her hand in his, and gives it a very uncharacteristic shake, to   
which her smile falls, and she's obviously dissapointed. Not used to being treated like that, she offers another   
smile, and plays it off. "Well...it was nice to meet you." And she turns, going back to her table, the flock of girls   
following behind, begging for details.   
  
"Whoo...dose are some crazy petite's." His eyes move back over to where he saw Rogue and Bobby,   
a frown comes to his sensual lips as she seems to have slipped from his view. He stands, and lets out a stretch,  
turning and coming in contact with a pair of smokey brown eyes.   
  
Rogue gives a start, taking a step back. She knows she's only making matters worse by seeing him again  
but she just can't seem to avoid him. When she was lecturing Bobby, she kept seeing his face. Now here she was,  
a million things she can say to him, but nothing wants to come out. "Ah see you've already got a fan club." She   
motions towards the group of girls, who are still oggling him.  
  
Remy seems almost stunned a moment, as she seems to have just appeared. Though a handsome smirk   
soon attatches itself to his lips. "Well then...mon petite Rogue will jus' hafta tell dem dat he's taken." In one  
swift motion, he's got her hand in his, holding it tenderly, and gazing into her eyes. To the obvious dismay of  
the other girls, who can be heard sighing heavily.  
  
Rogue can't help but get lost in his eyes a moment. Then she snatches her hand away, taking a step  
away from him. "You sure are bold Swamp Rat." She narrows her eyes, the only other reaction besides staying   
in his arms that she can think of.   
  
//What's wrong with you, girl? You've just met him and your already droolin' over him like Kitty.//  
  
Remy smiles at her, moving to put an arm around her neck, she quickly stiffins and pulls back.  
  
"Look sugah...you can't touch mah skin." She watches him, for any sort of reaction. Though he only   
shrugs as though she truely rejected him.   
  
"Dat fine, chere. All you had ta do was tell Gambit, he move slow." He kind of shuffles his feet a little,   
almost shy.  
  
"No...ya don't understand hon, if ya touch mah skin...it'll put ya in a coma. It's mah mutation." She offers   
a small smile.   
  
Immediatly his demeanor changes, and he smiles at her, almost a genuine smile. As though he already  
knows what she goes through. "Dat alright chere. Jus' say that you'll go out wit Gambit." He gives her another   
charming smile.   
  
She smiles back at him, though her eyes move from him, to where she left Bobby, he glares at them,   
roughly pushing around some food on his plate. Remy's eyes move over to Bobby and he nods. "Oh...so joli petite  
is taken?" His face suddenly serious.   
  
"No no..." She shakes her hed so vehemently that he has to smile. He leans towards her, taking her hand in  
his again, kissing it.  
  
"So...when shall Gambit be pickin' de femme up?" His breath was warm on her neck, and made her tingle.  
She shivered at his near touch, and looked up at his eyes. She couldn't really say no.  
  
"Tonight? 7?" Her voice shakes a little, and she licks her lips. He kisses her hand again, his other gently   
caressing her hair, moving the white strand behind her ear.   
  
"I'll be here."   
  
One minute, they were close, in an almost embrace, the next the bell was ringing, and he was gone.   
Presumably to class. She went through the rest of the day in almost a daze, teachers yelling at her to pay   
attention. She didn't have any classes with him, but whenever she went to her locker, there was always a rose,  
with a note. One said 'tonight, 7' . The next had just a heart, and the roses were always white. Finally the last   
class was over, and she headed back to her room, once she got in there, she went over to her bed, and layed   
down on it, sighing.   
  
She felt another presense on her bed, and a smiling Kitty was what she saw. "So...you've got a date with  
the new kid." There was no jealousy, only a happieness that Rogue herself feels, that's how Kitty was, if she   
doesn't get what she wants, she's happy for the person who does.   
  
Rogue sat up, smiling as well. "Yeah...tonight, at 7." She lays the roses down on her bed, and Kitty nods   
approvingly. Finally, Rogue didn't feel like the outsider anymore, she had a date, and with someone desireable. Not  
that Bobby wasn't...Bobby was just...different. She didn't know how to explain it. He acted more like her bigger  
brother, than a boyfriend. She no longer felt the school girl chills when she was around him, either. But Remy,  
he sparked a reaction in her.   
  
"Well...we've got to get you ready, girl. I'll pick out what you wear, and you go get a shower." Immediatly  
Kitty stands and goes over to her closet, instead of Rogues.   
  
Rogue smiled, and went into the bathroom, closing the door. She looked at all the smell-pretty stuff that  
she'd bought over the course of her stay, but never really had a reason to use. She got out a bottle of passion   
flower shampoo, and Dove soap. Lathering her hair, she left it in for a while, letting the suds run down her back.   
Wrapping her hair in a towel, and opening the bathroom door to let some of the steam out, she hums a tune under   
her breath.   
  
Kitty smiles proudly as she comes out, laying on Rogue's bed, is a red dress. One way short than what   
she's used to wearing. She doesn't wear dresses anyway, so this will be a new experience all around. Next to the  
dress, is a pair of panty hose, nude colored. Next to that, is a pair of gloves. Black silk, ones that were a gift  
from the Xmen her last birthday. "Now...I'll do your makeup, nails, and hair, and then you can change."   
  
"Whoah now sugah...isn't this a bit much for the first date?" She ran a hand over the red dress, lofting a   
brow at her extatic room mate.   
  
"Never. I won't put alot on you...but you want to look nice, don't you?"  
  
"Sure...but what if we're just doin' out to some pizza place?"  
  
"Then you'll be the best lookin' one there. Now come." She goes over to her drawers and rummages around  
for a while, before coming up with a handful of makeup, nailpolish, and a brush. "Sit."   
  
Rogue doesn't argue and sits on the bed infront of Kitty. Kitty begins brushing her hair, roughly, running the  
brush through her thick tresses. "Gah girl...you've got a mane of hair. I just love that white streak too! I think  
we'll leave it down." Brushing it a few more times, she gets out the hair dryer and auburn hair is blown  
everywhere. For a few minutes, that's all that there is, delicious warmth enveloping her. Then, the sound is still  
there. Loud and one that is quite frequent to this room, but never for this girl. The warmth is no longer on her,   
and she turns around, confused as to why it isn't, but the dryer is still on. Kitty was on the bed, veins popped   
out around her face and neck. The dryer layed on the bed beside her hand. For a moment it didn't register, then   
Rogue's eyes went wide, and she stood up. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Kitty...ah'm so sorrah."   
  
Rogue took a few steps back, and then she turned. "Help! Help me!" A few tears fell down her cheeks, and  
it was like a replay of the events. Jean and Scott busted through the door, they looked at Rogue, and then at   
Kitty. Running to the young girl, convulsing on her friends bed. A group of kids gathered around the doorframe as  
Jean barked out orders, just like it was done a year ago. Rogue doesn't even bother running through the group,   
still in her towel, she runs through the walls, there aren't anyone in the neighboring rooms, and she runs out of   
one of them, and down the hall. She doesn't have any plan, but she runs through the front door, and down the   
steps. Her chest heaving and lungs burning, she continues to run. //All I wanted to do was be normal. And she   
wasn't afraid of me. She trusted me. How could ah have let this happen?//  
  
Soon she's in the woods surrounding the mansion, barefoot, and still in her towel, she cowers behind a  
bush, closing her eyes tight. The leaves of that bush wave in the wind, but they don't touch her, they go through  
her. Back and forth. She doesn't even notice, the towel wrapped tightly around her, knees up to her chin, tears   
soaking through the material. Her feet, cut up and bleeding go unnoticed and she sobs quietly to herself, with   
only the wind to hear her. 


	3. Accident

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Marvel, nor am I making any money with this.  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! They've helped out a bunch and I hope you'll see the changes in this chapter.   
However, I'm not going to do the physical description changes because the story is already put into motion. If I   
get enough complaints on it though, I might just change the whole thing. Anyways, here's the next Chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She'd been sitting in the little patch of grass for about fifteen minutes. Her tears had subsided somewhat into dry   
sobs. Rocking back and forth slowly, knees still pulled up to her chest she doesn't hear the footsteps approaching.  
The wind still blows gently and the leaf continues to go through her arm, which goes unnoticed. Soon enough the   
footsteps stop, and the person's shadow falls over the huddled girl. She looked so vulnerable, when in reality it   
was just the opposite. That feeling that you get, when someone is near you, and you can't see them, but you   
know they are there, comes over Rogue and she looks up. Eyes puffy and red from crying. Feet torn and cut, and   
hair sporting little knots around her head.   
  
"'eh chere. Whatcha out here all by your lonesome for?" Tall, and handsome, he stood there, looking down   
at her with a halfway crooked smile. Both arms were crossed over his broad chest, and a few tendrils fell over his   
eyes as he looks down at her. He probably could have come upon her without making any sound, but he didn't   
want to just appear. That would've scared her.   
  
She just looked at him with her big doe eyes and blinked. //The nerve of them, sendin' the new kid out here  
so they could try and get me ta come back.// She sighed. "What do ya want?"  
  
"Jus' to talk to ya chere." He lifted his shoulders in a nonchalont shrug, eyes, beneath the glasses making   
the effort of moving from Rogue, and to the sky, the sun was begining to set.   
  
Tears start to stream down her cheeks. "But you saw what ah did! Why would you wanna be around   
someone who can do somethin' like that?" She closed her eyes, the scene replaying in her mind over and over   
again. All she wanted to do was be normal. She tucked herself tighter into a ball, burying her head back into her   
knees.   
  
Arms, strong and lean wrapped around her, and she stifened, struggling to move from his grasp, he only   
held onto her tighter, though not enough to hurt. His arms were covered from with long sleeves, hands with   
gloves. She shifted several times, trying not to put her hands on him directly. "What's wrong with you? Do you   
wanna end up like Kitty?" Sadness replaced by anger at his stubborness, she finally gave up. Emotionally and   
physically exhausted, she leaned her head against his muscled chest. No more tears came, she'd cried for Kitty  
and she'd cried for herself, but there wasn't anything left. Remy picked her up, and she didn't resist, just let her   
head rest on his chest.   
  
She woke up, not even knowing that she'd fallen asleep. She was in the Med. lab, and dressed. She didn't   
know how she got there, and for a moment the events of the past few hours were hazy. Then it all came into   
focus and the feeling of saddess overwhelmed her. She tried to sit up, but dizzieness overwhelmed her and she   
layed her head back down.   
  
"I gave you a mild sedative. You were pretty banged up." Dr. Jean Grey turned around and looked at her,   
a warm smile on her face, as though she hadn't almost killed Kitty.   
  
"Is she alright?" Upper teeth clamped onto her bottom lip, and she bit on it gently.   
  
Turning back around again, a few instruments can be heard clattering together. "She'll be fine. She didn't  
touch you real long, but it still knocked her out pretty good." She left out the fact that Rogue almost killed her.   
  
A dramatic change came over Rogue, and she relaxed almost immediatly, both physically and emotionally.   
She leaned back a bit more comfortably on the pillow, and her eyes blinked sleepily. Though her feet came into   
focus, they were wrapped in gauze. "You must have walked through a thorn patch. Your feet were all torn up."  
  
A slight frown passed over Rogue's features, and she nodded faintly. "Oh." A faint thought came into her   
mind before she fell back asleep. Where's Remy?  
  
She woke up again, and the lab was empty, only there was a single red rose on her pillow. A smile came to   
her lips as she brought it to her nose, letting the sweet scent envelope her. Fully rested, she was now hungry and   
in desperate need of wanting to move around. Sitting up, she found that she wasn't dizzy at all, slowly she swung  
her legs onto the side of the bed, and put pressure on her wrapped up feet. They barely hurt. She didn't know why  
she needed them. Dressed in a hospital gown, not the most modest of attire, she crept out of the medlab, and   
moved to her room.   
  
Once back in her room, she slipped on a pair of loose jeans, and a halter top, brushing her hair up into a   
pony tail, the white stripes left down to frame her face, she looked around the room. All of the makeup and   
accessories were put up. The red dress was back on the hanger in Kitty's closet. She sighed, moving from the   
room after she slipped on a pair of gloves,and out into the hall. She walked kind of stifly, her feet still ached, but   
the sandels she slipped on were better than any of her other shoes.   
  
She passed several of the students on the way to the cafeteria, most of them gave her dirty looks, and   
she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Most of Kitty's powers have worn off, so she doesn't have that to  
worry about. She finally got to the cafeteria, and a small group of Kitty's friends were in a table. Suddenly she   
knew why everyone gave her the funny looks. They thought she hurt Kitty on purpose or something. She went up  
to the bar, and was about to get her food, when the kids stood up and started coming towards her. She put a   
passive expression on her face, and even offered a small smile. "Is there somethin' ah can help ya'll with?"   
  
"We know why you hurt Kitty." A boy with spikey hair and was known for his undying love for Kitty said to   
Rogue.   
  
Rogue frowned lightly "I didn't do it on purpose..." How would she explain to them that for once she was   
just being normal? And that Kitty had touched her, that doesn't mean it wasn't her fault, it just means that she   
didn't do it intentionally.   
  
The boy, also known as Tom, sneered. "Like Wolverine was an accident?" She hadn't thought of him in so   
long. She didnt' think he was ever coming back, but she still wore the dogtags under her shirt, more of a memory   
of him than anything.   
  
A rich French accent filled the air, mixed in with a New Orleans drawl. "Bonjour...is this some kinda social  
event someone neglected to tell Gambit 'bout?" He walked through the small crowd that was around Rogue, and   
came up beside her, his arm going around her neck.   
  
Tom's eyes narrowed, and he watched Remy. "No...we were just talkin' to Rogue." And with that, he moved  
away slowly. He was also known for his cowardly like demeanor. He was like a little poodle, all bark and no bite.   
Before going away fully, he leaned towards Rogue close and whispered. "You can hide behind your Swamp Rat now,  
but he ain't gonna be there forever."  
  
Rogue flinched, but didn't say anything back, only glared at him. She though she heard Remy say something  
along the lines of, that he was, but she couldn't be sure. Remy smiled down at her in his naturally flirtacious way.   
"Gambit was walkin' 'round the mansion, waitin' for Roguey to wake up, and he decided to check on her. Lucky,   
non?" His arm tightens once, and then he lets it fall from her shoulders, his hand seeking to find hers. Which she   
quickly pulls out of his grasp.  
  
Despite her natural, seemingly coldness towards him, she was glad to see him. He seemed the only one who  
didn't look at her in either fear, or hatred. And she just met him not long ago. For a moment, she could just ignore  
that anything had ever happened with Kitty, or that she wasn't hated by a bunch that were suppose to under-  
stand her difference and not condemn her for it. "That sure was nice of you Swamp Rat..." She gives him a small  
smile, eyes moving up to meet his shades. The two people's voice inflections when saying 'Swamp Rat' differed   
greatly. Tom said it with obvious hatred and contempt, however; Rogue's was with mild affection and light teasing.  
  
"What did Gambit do, chere?" He tilted his head, moving to try and take her hand again, but she pulled it   
away, covering by getting a soda, and a bag of chips. She led them both to a table, and sat. Across the room   
from the other group.   
  
"The rose?" She was almost sure it was him, but maybe she was mistaken.   
  
He smiled though, and she instantly knew it was him. He had such a cute smile. "Ah, dat? Gambit jus'   
thought the pretty petite would like it. Rogue liked it?"   
  
"Very much." She opened the soda, and took a sip of it, setting it back down on the table top. She rubbed  
her hands together idly, the condenstation from the drink dampening her gloves.   
  
"Let's walk around, chere...what do you say?" He stood, obviously not taking no for an answer. She picked   
up her soda, leaving her chips there, and he made a bit production of bowing, as though asking her to dance, she   
put her hand into his, and stood up. He linked his arm with hers, his other hand laying ontop of the one that is   
through his arm. They exited the building and out into the sunshine. She had slept a while, the whole night and   
part of the day obviously.  
  
They talked for hours and hours, since the accident, she's been excused from her classes, she doesn't   
know what Remy's excuse was. He took her mind off the whole thing by charming her and asking her nearly  
every little detail about her life. Most of which she wasn't ready to yield, so she dodged the question by asking him  
one about himself. And he dodged that, so they talked very little about themselves, and mostly about general  
subjects, ones that wouldn't cause too much pain. Even when everyone else was inside, getting ready for bed,  
they were still outside, enjoying each other's company under the stars. Anytime they would come upon another   
student, Remy would make Rogue mad by flirting with her, although it was always Rogue who Remy ended up   
walking away with. When they couldn't go much longer without sleep, or atleast Rogue, Remy walked her back up  
to her room.   
  
"Same time tomorrow, chere?" He took her hand in his, something he'd been trying to do all day and part  
of the night. She didn't pull it away.   
  
"Sure Remy." She smiled at him, a bit shy under his scrutiny, though it wasn't bad by any means.   
  
He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly. She blushed and smiled wider, yanking her hand away.   
"Alright Swamp Rat, wouldn't wanna depress all your other girlfriends."  
  
He winked at her. "But your de only one, chere." She laughed a bit, and then turned slowly headed inside  
her room, he was still there, watching her as she closed the door, losing sight of him. She climbed into bed,   
slipping off her clothes and putting a large shirt over her head. She fell asleep before her head ever hit the pillow.  
  
  
***  
  
Alright, there it is. I try to keep the Remy's dialogue short because I sound horribly terrible doing him. Thanks again  
for all the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, nor am I making any money from it. Enjoy otherwise!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For the next two weeks, or until Kitty got better, Rogue didn't go to school. She didn't   
go partly because the other kids at school were giving her a hard time. The other reason was   
that the teachers didn't seem to want her there. For her own sake of course. Though there was   
always Remy. He was the only one she had. Kind of like Logan was there for her. But Logan wasn't  
there anymore. She only had his battered dogtags, which she wore around her neck. They moved   
Kitty out of the room, though Kitty had talked to her and told that she forgave Rogue. There was  
still that fear in her eyes whenever she looked at the skunk haired individual. That was what   
most of the student body called her. Most of the time not affectionatly. Remy called her his   
'petite' or his 'chere'. She liked them both.   
  
Rogue was sitting in her room alone, Jubilee still stayed there, but she was off to some  
social function that Rogue didn't feel like participating in. //I should show up just to see the  
looks on their faces.// She smiled at that thought. It was thoughts like those that got her   
through the day. Her eyes refocused on the page that she was suppose to read, for school no   
doubt. They brought her, her homework. This was her last day of getting to lounge around and do  
schoolwork as she felt like. For the past couple of weeks, she would get up early, and meet Remy  
in the kitchen. He would cook her breakfast, and flirt with her unmercilessly. They would get in  
some mild argument, and then the food would be served. They never meant what they said, but   
sometimes he could be so infuriating!   
  
This morning he was particularly mysterious. She had gotten up feeling better than she   
had in a while. The promise of meeting with that handsome face had the tendancy to do that to   
a girl. She showered and dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a wine colored shirt, not to  
forget the gloves. A smile on her face, she made her way down to the kitchen, and when she   
entered it, her face fell, because a certain cajun wasn't there. Only in the middle of one of   
the counters, there was a red rose. Attatched to it, a note. The note read: Mon Chere, Rogue:   
Since today is your last day at freedom, Gambit thought a special day was in order. Meet him at  
little grove of trees at the south end of the propery at noon. Fare the well mon chere. Remy   
Lebeau.   
  
It had sparked both excitement as well as fear in her. She had been turning him down, date  
wise all week. She just couldn't risk it, not after what happened to Kitty. And Kitty looked up  
to her, for whatever wierd reason. That much she gathered from her thoughts. And she knew after  
this little accident, she had fallen in Kitty's eyes, and that hurt. But there were some things  
she was just going to have to live with, and this, along with her power was one of them.'  
  
She went over in her head the way there. She knew the way by heart, it was their favorite place,  
found in one of their walks. It was a small cluster of about four trees, surrounded by   
honeysuckle and a small patch of bluebonnets. Very odd for a combination of flowers such as this,  
but that's why they liked it.   
  
Even though it seemed odd, there were obvious changes in her in the past few weeks. Like there  
wasn't so much the lost little Marie that first came here. That was the other reason she had   
been given a break from school. The teachers had noticed it, and they thought she needed some   
time alone. Alone? Huh. That was humerous. If anything time alone was something she could do   
without. She had four people inside her head, besides herself. Sometimes there just wasn't enough  
room for all of them. And she'd get this confused look to her, as though they were competeing   
for attention. It used to happen all the time. And that was just three voices, but with Kitty's,  
Rogue seems to have matured. As though she could have been broke by all of them, or made stronger  
and she chose to be made stronger. Most of her personality was her own now, and she rarely heard  
the voices anymore. The angry one of Magneto, or the seeming indifferent and mildly hostile one   
of Logan, faintly so David would show up. She didn't hear Kitty because she just chose not to.   
It's like, it all became clear. She just refused to hear them. And they went away. It wasn't   
easy at first, but when she was crying, in the woods, she pushed them away, as reluctant as they  
were, but she did. And she's all the better for it.   
  
Rogue blinked, and shook her head, clearing it and sitting up a bit straighter. Putting the book  
mark on the first page, since that's as far as she got, she closes it. Arms raised above her head  
she gives a good stretch, and stands, the book being thrown on her bed. She runs a hand through  
her hair once, and walks towards the door, note in hand. Most of the kids were at lunch, and they  
gave her an odd look at she walked by, but for the most part didn't pay attention to her.   
  
She exited out of the building, steps quick as she made her way to the little cluster of trees.  
She sighed a bit, actually glad that he wasn't there yet. It would give her a chance to mentally  
prepare herself, that guy could take alot out of a girl. She leaned her shoulder against a tree,  
and turned eyes towards the sky. Suddenly she felt hands around her waist, and she jumped out of  
them, spinning around.  
  
"Do ya wanna stay in a coma for three weeks Swamp Rat? Be careful!" She glared as he just gave  
her a charming smile.  
  
"For you chere, Gambit would gladly stay in a coma." He winked at her, and this only infuriated  
her more. Didn't he realize that she could kill him just by touching him? The scary thing was,   
that she thought he did know that.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes and sighed, holding up the note...her heart still pounding  
from the close encounter.   
  
"Gambit has somethin' for ya, chere." His hand slid into a trenchcoat pocket, and then when it   
came up, he was holding a little box. She gasped, blinking her eyes. He had been doing things   
like this alot.   
  
"Remy...I..."  
  
"Non, chere. I know what your thinkin'. It's notin' like dat. Gambit jus' wantcha to have   
somethin' special." He smiled at her, and opened it.   
  
Inside the little black, velvety box, there was a ring, sitting aloof and perfect on the padding.  
It wasn't very extravagent, simple, gold. With one marquee cut emerald shining brightly from the  
darkness around it. It was beautiful. He walked towards her, and all she could do, would be to  
sit there and stare. One gloved hand brushed by the skin on her neck, and she winced, but then  
relaxed when nothing happened. His finger had the chain with the dogtags. She had told him all  
about Logan. "Gambit figure, that you don't need dese now dat Gambit here. Gambit take care 'a   
ya now." He looked up at her, and slowly took her hand, she didn't jerk it from his grasp,   
sliding the ring onto her finger, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
A few tears stung at her eyes. And her mouth opened, then closed. "Remy...I." She swallowed hard.  
  
"Non, chere. Gambit been spendin' time wit ya for two weeks, and it been the happiest time of his  
life. Your de only one that makes Gambit feel welcome." He gently caressed her cheek.   
  
He didn't have to say it, she knew that he wanted her to be his girl. No one had ever been so   
sweet about it. It had only been two weeks, two wonderful weeks. And she'd only known him for   
what three weeks? Four. Not long. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell him that   
she'd love to. But then, she thought of her skin, one touch and he would be taken from her   
forever. That brought more tears to her eyes than the ring itself.   
  
"Thank you Remy." That's all she could get out. She wanted him so much, but she didn't want him   
to get hurt, and that's what would happen if she stayed with him. He put his arms around her.  
His collar was closed, and his arms were covered, obviously he came prepared. He was warm, and   
she loved the way he smelled. Slowly her arms responded, and she lifted them and returned the   
gesture. They stood like that for what seemed like a long time. Eyes falling closed, they both  
reveled in each other's touch, although it wasn't as good as it should be.   
  
"So what about that date, chere?" His voice deep and teasing. Breath warm on his neck, and for  
a moment she didn't respond, only stood there, reveling in his touch. So close that she could   
almost feel his skin on hers, like there wasn't any cloth between them. But there was, and she   
was pulled from her little day dream.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You've been refusin' Gambit all week." He smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Do you wanna end up like Kitty?" She lofted a brow, but her words lacked the bite that they  
usually did. How could she get mad when he went off and did something like this.  
  
He sensed this, and pushed. "I won't let it get that far, chere." He held her at arms length  
and looked into her eyes. His own shaded by the glasses he wore. His handsome face serious and   
caring at the same time.   
  
She sighed, her head falling for a moment, eyes on the ground. "Alright." Even though she knew   
what could happen, a certain elation bubbled up inside of her. She was going out on a date. She  
hadn't really been on a real one since she's been here. Bobby would eat lunch with her and   
everything, but they never really went out on a date.   
  
Remy smiled broadly, taking a step back, having sensed her growing uncomfortableness at their  
closeness. "I knew ya couldn't resist me, chere." He winked at her.   
  
She rolled her eyes, lifting her head and shooting him a look. "Look here now Swamp Rat, I can  
take it back just as easily as ah agreed to it." Relaxing a bit, now that they weren't so close,  
she folded her arms across her chest.   
  
He put his hands up in a destinctive sign of retreat. "Alright, chere. Gambit know when to quit."  
He smirked "...when he's ahead."   
  
She just shook her head, too happy really to go on with it. Happy for the first time in a long   
time. "So when are we settin' this thing for?"   
  
Remy raised a hand, running it through his hair, and dropping it back down beside him. "What   
'bout tomorrow? Pick ya up at 7?"  
  
She gave him a look.   
  
"OK, ok...6?"   
  
She smiled.   
  
***  
  
Sorry it's not real long and it moves kind of quickly, but hopefully this chapter's a little   
better. Next one I hope to be longer. Soon to come, Chapter 5- The Date. Thanks for all the   
reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Date

Disclaimer: As with the previous chapters, I don't own/claim to own any of the characters, Marvel does.  
  
Notes: Here it is, Chapter 5, The Date. Also, I apologize if it seems that I knock some characters, I really don't.   
They just happen to pop into my mind at the wrong time. I really don't hold a grudge against any characters. I would   
like to make an apology, because, I didn't realize this until I watched the movie for about the zillionth time.   
Kitty's hair -is- suppose to be brown, not blonde. I don't know what's wrong with my eyes!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rogue held her hand up to her face, the fingers quivered slightly. Her other hand came up and snatched  
the trembling one from her eyesight, and back into her lap. Why should she be nervous? It was just a date, a   
perfectly harmless, and very normal thing to do. Exhaling slowly, she pushed her white strip back behind her ear.   
She'd been ready for about fifteen minutes now, but Remy wasn't going to be here for another ten. All that extra  
energy she figured. Kitty wasn't talking to her, not as much as she used to, but she wasn't being rude. Rogue   
couldn't blame her, not one bit. She scared herself sometimes. Most of the ridicule had warn off. She suspected   
that Remy had something to do with it, but she never brought it up.   
  
She didn't know where he was taking her, and she didn't even know how to dress. So she dressed a kind  
of casual that could be dressy if the need called for it. Rogue never dressed up anyway. It was just something   
that wasn't done. Today she had gone for green. Remy told her once that it looked best on her, so who was she   
to argue? She wore a long sleeved green sweater, and a black skirt. Matching black silk gloves adorned her arms.   
Her hair was back in a pony tail, with the white stripes curled about her face. She didn't put on any makeup, only   
a little cherry flavored lip gloss. She'd heard that it was simply 'to die for' when it came to kissing. None of that   
was going to happen tonight anyways, she didn't want it to be taken literally, and with Remy, it would be. She   
wore sheer panty hose, after the spat with Magneto, she had started to get herself into shape, and a whole  
year of working out had done her good. She was tanned, and her legs were toned. She didn't get a chance to   
show them off very often, so she was going to take every advantage of doing so today. Everything was topped   
off with black sandels. She felt like such a girl, go figure, huh? But she couldn't forget the ring. It fit on her finger   
as though it were made for her, and she intended to never take it off. The dog tags were on her bedside, it didn't  
take her long to choose between Remy and Logan. One was here, the other wasn't. However she didn't totally  
loose confidence in Logan, she just put him on hold. She knew it nearly gave everyone a heart attack when they  
didn't see her with the dogtags, and for that she secretly laughed. At first, she was quiet smitten with Logan.   
Indeed for a while it broke her heart that he left her. But as they say, time heals all wounds, and that's just what  
happened. Time healed that wound, and she wanted to see him, but not for the reason that everyone was  
whispering about. She worried about him as a sister would worry about her older brother. She knew that Remy  
was relieved about it. He didn't have to tell her, and that was one emotion he couldn't hide from her, even though  
he tried. As laid back and cocky as he wanted to seem, it unnerved him that some other man held Rogue's heart  
without even being there. Like all men, he was territorial, he just hid it better than others.  
  
She was laying on her bed, just relaxing and trying not to be too excited and get herself all worked up,   
when she heard a distinct, knock knock knock knock...knock knock. Very Remy. She jumped, nearly tripping to   
reach the door. Her hand resting on the knob, she took a deep breath, and opened it slowly, a small smile on her   
lips.   
  
He stood at the door, a long stemmed rose in his hand. He bowed deeply, handing her the rose as she   
opened the door wider. She smiled at him, eyes nearly glowing with happieness. His eyes traveled over her, once,  
twice, and on the second trip, when it rested on her now smirking lips, he lofted a brow. "Mmm...beau bel, chere.  
Are ya expectin' someone, chere? You look good enough to eat." He winked at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorframe, the rose twirling in her hand idly. "A handsome and   
charming man was s'pose to take me out on a date...Ah don't s'pose you've seen 'em?" Her eyes narrowed play-  
fully and she smiled a bit brighter.   
  
He laughed a bit. "Nope..jus' 'ol Gambit. But he can go if ya want." He stood up a bit straighter, and turned   
a bit, as though to leave.   
  
In a flash, her hand was out, and it latched on to his arm. "Your not gettin' away that easily, Cajun."   
  
He tucked her hand into his arm, the other resting ontop of her hand. Her other hand holding the rose. He  
nodded his head once, and then with one grand sweep of his arm, "Shall we go den?"  
  
She smiled, and arm in arm, they walked down the hall. Her eyes locked on him for a moment, he indeed   
looked handsome. His hair was combed neatly, put back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. It curled gently   
at the smooth skin. He wore a dress shirt, black, and oddly irredescent in a purely Remy like way. Even though  
he was dressed up, his trademark trenchcoat, that he was never without, covered it all. She didn't mind though,  
because what she knew she would remember for a long time, was his smell. That alone could drive her crazy. It   
was a mixture of cigarette smoke, and the faintest trace of cologne. Not the common kind that every man seemed  
equiped with. This had its own distinct scent. It intoxicated her, nearly to the point of dizziness if she lingered on   
it too long. His eyes were covered with sunglasses, and his bare hand was cool, even through the silk material of  
her glove.   
  
He opened the front door for her, and she stepped out, wondering vaguely what they were going to go in,  
she had never seen him drive anything. He led her to the garage, a purely wicked smile on his face. With another  
sweep of a graceful hand, he presented her with what looked like a motorcyle. "Is that what I think it is?" On hand  
drifted her her hip...not Scott's bike, this was too familar.  
  
"I know what you're tinkin', but Gambit worked for dis." That's all he left it to, before one long leg went  
over the seat, and he started 'er up. He revved the engine beautifully. A Harley, with obvious modifications. She  
smiled. It suited him.  
  
Slender hands sliding onto his waist, she slid onto it behind him, putting her feet onto the foot pegs. "You  
shoulda told me we were takin' this. I woulda worn somethin' more suitable." Hands sliding all the way around his  
waist, she snuggles up to the back of him.  
  
"Ya look fine, chere, don't worry 'bout it." Turning on the headlight, he steadies the bike, and they're off.  
  
They drove throught the winding roads at a breakneck speed. But she loved it. Before long, she couldn't   
resist the urge to let her hair down, which was what she did. It flapped madly in the wind, and she tightened   
her grip on him. It wasn't an overly cool night, but crisp. The wind never made her feel more alive, and this   
would definatly be a night to be compared with.  
  
After about an hour of driving, they came to this small mom and pop resteraun, definatly out of the way.   
They pulled into the parking lot, the gravel crunching under the tires. She hopped off, then he, one hand going to  
her cheek, her face still vibrating deliciously from the motorcyle. They walked up to the door, and he opened it  
for her. "After you mon, petite."  
  
She walked in, and he came behind her, one hand resting on her waist lightly. She looked around, eyes   
widening slightly. It was cozy. Dimly lit, the only source of light were small firelit lamps strewn haphazardly around   
the room. It was a wooden structure, the boards creaked as they seated themselves in a table for two. The table  
was round, like most of them were, this one was different from the rest, however. It held two candles, and the   
chairs were set a bit closer together. There was also a privacy curtain, separating them from the rest of the room.  
On ordinary circumstances, this would unnerve her. But the key word here is ordinary. Since she had the power  
to put a grown man, no matter the strength, out with her pinky, she has had a tendancy crave privacy. This  
little curtain was something she appreciated. He pulled out the chair for her, the perfect gentlemen. The place   
seemed deserted, and directly a little old man came to the table, handing them menus and walking away.  
  
"So what do ya tink, chere?" He took the menu in his hand, long fingers sliding over the glossy material as  
he opens it, peering at her over the top of it.   
  
She smirked at him, she wasn't really thinking about food at the moment. She realized that she had never seen   
his eyes. She put her elbows on the table, hands making a bridge for her hands to rest on. "Well, ah'd like to see your  
eyes."   
  
Remy just looked at her for a minute, a kind of crooked grin coming to his lips, as his eyes wandered around the   
room for a moment. With a swift, graceful motion of his hand, the glasses are off and on the table top. He just looks at   
her.   
  
She smiles, his eyes were the most bizarre and enchanting that she'd seen yet, mutant or human. Red on black. She   
smiled at him. "See now? That's better." She picks up her menu, and proceeds to look at it.   
  
He watched her for a moment, and smiled, shaking his head a bit. "You're crazy, chere."   
  
"What are you talkin' about?" A quizzical look comes to her face, and he just shakes his head, looking back at the   
menu.   
  
"How does de crawfish dinner sound?" Graceful fingers folded the menu in half, and he looked at her. A strand of   
red hair fell gently over his eyes, his head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
//How does he manage ta look so good all the time?// "Mmm...that sounds good." She mimics his movement, setting the   
menu on the table, ontop of his, and folding her hands on the tabletop.   
  
"Gambit tanks you for comin' out here wit him." He positioned his long legs in the chair, arms folded across his   
chest.   
  
"No...ah should thank you. Ah haven't been out in a long time. This is pure heaven." She smiled at him.  
  
His expression changed, only slightly, but his eyes seemed to have lit up. The red depths lightened a bit and the   
black didn't look near so merky. One of his hands slid over the table, fingers closing around hers, they stayed like that  
for a few moments. The resteraunt seemed terribly romantic just then, and nothing else mattered in the world.  
  
***  
  
A few streets away, in an unmarked van the mutant known only as Mystique slipped a headset onto blue skin and after a   
few words of confermation, she nodded. "Yes. I understand. The little place on Elm." A few more nods and mumbles of conforma-  
tion came from her. "I won't fail." She set the headset on the floor, and looked at her accomplice, Sabertooth. He sat there,   
thick arms folded over his burly chest, all he waited for was the cue, which he quickly got.   
  
***  
  
The food had come, and they were both chatting pleasantly over crawfish and red wine. Gambit is one smooth talkin' Cajun.   
Suddenly, a huge explosion took out the rear wall, smooth wood flying everywhere and people being pinned under tables and chairs  
alike. Gambit immediatly jumped up, movements positioning him infront of Rogue, a card glowing dimly between experienced fingers.   
  
The dust cleared, very movie-esque like, the wall reduced to mere rubble, Sabertooth took one step over it all, eyes scanning   
the small establishment. Most of the couples were huddled in their booths, and the waiter was in the kitchen. Animalistic eyes fell   
on the only one standing, and the woman behind him, shocked expression on her pretty face. He slowly advanced towards them, no rush.   
  
"I s'ggest you turn right on 'round and go back where you come from, homme." Gambit's eyes glowed menacingly. His fingers toyed   
with the card idly as an added threat.   
  
Sabertooth just growled at him, about fifteen feet from the two.   
  
"Gambit take dat as a non." And the charged card was thrown onto the adversary, though at his feet. Sabertooth quickly jumped  
back, but not in time, the card made contact with his foot, giving a small explosion. He snarled, and hopped around a couple of times   
until the stinging stopped.  
  
By that time, Gambit had Rogue out of the booth, and was pushing her towards the exit, which Sabertooth quickly blocked. Rogue  
backed up a few steps, into a wall between the ladies and mens room. Gambit quickly shielding her with his body as Sabertooth threw a   
chair their way. Gambit's body absorbed the throw, however; it didn't phaze him long, he was launching cards at the hairy man with   
prescion and deadly accuracy. They did little good, because for now, the fight was at a draw, with Gambit dodging whatever Sabertooth   
threw, and Sabertooth healing whatever Gambit threw.   
  
A soft whisper came from the cracked door of the womans room. Rogue looked over, a brow lofted, instantly on the defensive. A   
woman of about average height and soft brown hair poked her head out the rest of the way. Frightened blue eyes peered out at her. "Hey  
...I've found a way out. Come on." The woman gave Rogue little time to think, because before she could respond, the woman disapeared   
into the room beyond. Rogue took one longing look at Gambit, who was still fighting Sabertooth, and for a moment he caught her eye. She   
looked at the Ladies room, and then back at him, he nodded, and it was decided. She slipped through the door, just as Gambit got a table   
broken over his head and slipped into unconciousness.   
  
The room was dimly lit, and smelt faintly of a vanilla candle. There was a narrow hall, through which Rogue fit perfectly, and then   
it led into an area with two stalls, and a rusty, but clean, sink. The brunette made a small gesture, and before Rogue could get a good   
look at her, she dissapeared out a door in the very back, beyond the two stalls. Rogue sighed softly, and continued through the bathroom.   
  
Once clear of the small establishment, Rogue stopped. "Wait...Ah've gotta wait for my..."   
  
"But you can't. We aren't safe here...just a little farther." And with that, she turned and headed towards a small car, red, with two  
doors. Rogue looked at the building, and to her horror noticed there was silence. Either Remy was fine, and making his way to her, or he   
wasn't. Either way, she wasn't going to leave, especially if he wasn't...and...no. She can't think that way. She turned her head, to tell the  
lady that she was going to wait when she felt a small, hard hand close around her silk encased wrist.  
  
"I told you to forget about waiting for him. He's not coming." Soft blue eyes flashed yellow, and the nice ladies appearance melted   
and exposed a very nafarious looking Mystique.  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide. "You!" Brown eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"I thought you would have been happier to see me, child. Come now." A slight tug is given to Rogue's wrist, and in turn, Rogue jerks it  
back, though the hold is still secure.   
  
"Ah'm not going anywhere with you."   
  
"Oh contrair." Gravel crunched behind her, and by the time she turned around, Sabertooth used one giant paw to knock the girl out, catching  
her before she fell, and slinging her over his massive shoulder.  
  
Mystique turned, and bid Sabertooth follow as she led them, not to the little two door sportscar, but around the building, and across  
the street, where a white van was waiting for them. "Put 'er in the back."  
  
Sabertooth nodded, and opened the door, laying her down in what could only be described as a cage inside the back of this van. Mystique in the   
drivers seat, and Sabertooth in the passengers, they drove off out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Cold. Dark. Wet. Eyelashes fluttered open, and breath came out labored. She sat up, smashing her head against the top of the cage, and her body  
crumpled, a soft groan escaping her wrists as a gloved hand went up to her head. "Ow." Already tender from Sabertooth's brutal treatment.  
  
After a few moments of stretching limbs...carefully, she deduced that the cage was just big enough for her laying down, and sitting up. She had a   
bump on her head from where she hit the top of the cage, and a small bruise on her side from where she must have been set down. She sat up now,   
small fingers clasping the wires of the cage as though she was in a jail cell. She suddenly thought about Remy, and how it was Sabertooth who came   
out and not him. Her eyes widened and filled with tears, a few slipping from her eyes to roll down her cheeks.   
  
The one who had befriended her when all others turned their backs. The one who she lo...no. She wasn't going to think that way. She fell slightly   
limp against the side of the cage, just as the back of the van doors were thrust open. A bright light shone in her eyes and she turned away from   
the sun. Sabertooth growled low at her, and took the handle of the cage, dragging it roughly from the back of the van. Mystique walked fetchingly   
a few paces ahead of him. They walked towards this huge building...out in the middle of nowhere. Literally, there wasn't anything but a long strip   
of road out as far as the eye could see, and whole bunch of dirt.   
  
This didn't add up. What could Sabertooth and Mystique possibly want with her? Magneto was in jail, so he couldn't use her anymore. They entered the   
building and Sabertooth thrust the cage to the side, despite the obvious dizzieness of the girl inside.   
  
"This seems familar...what do you want?" Despite her obvious fear, and blindness of the situation in which she is in, her Southern fire hasn't gone out.   
A glare is shot at both of them, as though they were the ones in the cage.   
  
"You haven't changed much...is this anyway to treat your captors?" Purring voice came from the blue creature as she walked over to a massive computer.   
The warehouse was just that, a huge warehouse, nothing in it, except this rather large computer, there was no obvious way in, or out, except the huge  
sliding door which Sabertooth was closing. There was a couch and a chair, both oddly out of place. Pulling herself up to the large computer, Mystique   
began randomly pushing buttons, all in a sequence that only made sense to herself. The screen lit up, and turned black, white letters spelling out 'Pro.  
Charles Xavier...calling.' Phone sounds were heard and Rogue pressed her face eagerly up to the bars, eyes straining to see the screen.  
  
"That's right. We're calling your lovely Professer."Bait...that's what she was. It all became clear now. They were going to use her to get Magneto.  
***  
  
Sorry it took so long to do! Had a bunch of stuff happen over the last few weeks. Here it is, and against my better judgment, it doesn't end here.   
Enjoy!  
  
  
  



	6. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I know, I know don't own any of it! ;.;  
  
Notes: Even though I don't have a life, I don't have the means to work on my beloved story. But it'll   
come, slowly but surely. Thanks for your patience and reviews! Minora Plains: I haven't a clue if they   
actually exist or not, but I couldn't think of a place that fit this fic, so there it is!  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Gambit had gotten back late that night. After he woke up, the place was covered in cops, which he  
had to deal with before he could hop on the Harley and ride at full speed towards the mansion. He had   
a few bumps and bruises from the playtime with Sabertooth. But nothing bad. It was his fault that she was  
gone, and he was the one who had to get her back. Eyes with depths older than the body they belonged too,   
actually feared walking into the mansion, to tell them the one girl that worried them all had been kidnapped.  
  
Parking his bike on the front lawn, he had plenty of time to think out what he was going to say. He had  
rehearsed it about a dozen times by the time he pulled up into the lush grass, something else they would get to   
yell at him for.   
  
Before he could think to turn back, an image of Rogue's face flashed in his mind, and he thrust open the   
door, taking a few long steps in.   
  
Either they already knew what happened, or they were just all gathered for a social gathering. Eyes traveled  
over the living area of the mansion. Professor Xavier was in his chair in the middle of the room, Storm a chair's arm   
by him, Jean Grey and Cyclops together huddled on the couch, and the mutant that he could only name as Wolverine stand-  
ing by them, hands crossed over his chest. Eyes lingered on Jean, but more to annoy Scott than anything.   
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, all eyes were on him, and everything he had rehearsed went down the drain.  
Most of the expressions were sympathetic, so they must know. But Wolverine looked at him with hate and contempt.  
  
"So this is the kid that gave Rogue to 'bad guys'?" Cigar rolling around between his lips as he spoke.  
  
Gambit could feel anger welling up inside of him. "Watch who you're callin' da kid, homme." One step was taken   
towards Wolverine, and red eyes glowed behind dark glasses.  
  
"Logan, Remy. This is not the time. I realize that you two have not been properly introduced. Logan, this is Rogue's  
..." It seemed for a moment that the Pro. floundered with what to label their relationship, and for this Remy smiled at Logan's  
scowl. "...male friend. Remy, this is Logan. I'm sure you've heard about him."  
  
Watching the two with keen eyes as Remy walked up to Logan and put out his hand. Better to make it look like  
Logan's the ass, than he is. Logan just stared at his hand, and Remy smiled. "It be alright if you jealous, homme." Remy  
winked and Logan growled under his breath.  
  
Ororo stood up, clearing her throat and getting the attention of the two males in the pissing contest. "I believe  
we should discuss the problem at hand." And it all came flooding back for Remy.   
  
Pro. pushed a button on his chair, and the TV came to life. Showing fuzz for a moment, then Mystique's face, a smile  
on her lips. "As you well know, our leader, Magneto is currently in a situation in which you...X-men, have put him in...and   
will help him out of." Then the 'camera' flashed, and there was Sabertooth, looming over Rogue in the small cage.  
  
This extracted a growl from Remy. "What dat..." A card flashed in his hand, and lite up.  
  
The 'camera' on Mystique again, you could hear Sabertooth growl, and the pretty little southern belle scream  
in pain. "I see you get the picture. No tricks. You have seventy-two hours to get Magneto out of the jail, then I will   
call you again." Another cry for emphisis, and the screen went blank. Throughout the whole display, there were frequent  
'interferenences'. Snow, and sometimes Mystique's voice would break up. Not good reception.  
  
Unknown to Remy, the card glowed brighter and brigher, before Jean pointed to it. "Remy!" Remy looked down, and threw   
the card towards Wolverine, in an instant, the card was shred into a million pieces by admantium claws. One of Wolverine's  
famous 'looks' was given towards the 'kid'.  
  
"We didn't know to trace the call until it was too late to really get a fix on the location. We know they aren't in New   
York. And by the frequent interferences in the connection, I'd say that they are someplace desolate and with few people. That  
places us with two problems. We would have enough time to break Magneto out, and get him here. Or we have time to try and find   
Rogue herself. I suggest we divide into two groups. Ororo, Scott, and Jean will deal with Magneto. Logan, you and Remy try and   
find Rogue."  
  
Remy scowled and a soft scoff came from his lips. "Work wit him? He'd get me killed, mon ami." Lips formed into a smile   
and his face turned towards a growling Logan.   
  
Xavier wasn't having any of it. He glared at them both, actually glared. "Either you settle your petty differences, or   
we'll lose Rogue."  
  
Apparently that's all he had to say, because both Logan and Remy seem to straighten up, however just like little  
kids who are punished, and they don't like it, they glare at each other.   
  
Xavier was put off by this kidnapping, second one to this poor girl. He hasn't lost a student yet and he doesn't intend  
to start loosing them now. He fully trusted his team of X-men, however these such arguments were what he was trying to show them  
got people killed. Bringing his chair around to face the room, he looked each person in the eyes. "Ororo, Jean, Scott...get in   
the Blackbird, and get to the county jail where Magneto is held." His little chair swivels a bit and he looks at Remy and   
Logan. "Remy, you and Logan take the motorcylces, and go towards the Minora Plains. It's a desolate place just north of where   
you took Rogue." He was looking specifically at Remy.  
  
So it seems the good Professor had probed Remy's mind. It wasn't a new thing, despite his vow of respecting his students  
privacy. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Right...common, kid." Logan gruffly turned towards the door to the living room, and walked out without another word. He  
knew where the place was, and he knew what he had to do. Kid or not.   
  
Remy on the other hand, walked back out the way he came. To get his Harley that he left very unceremoniously on the front   
lawn. Soon, the others heard two motorcylces ride off in the distance.   
  
Xavier turns towards the others, expression grave. "Our time is running out, if Logan and Remy can't get to Rogue in time  
we may very well have to release Magneto, for I fear that our captors of Rogue are all too serious. Especially when being  
led by Erick."   
  
They all seemed to nod in unision, already dressed for battle, as soon as they got the transmission from Mystique, all they   
had to do was get into the jet. A light rumbling was heard throughout the grounds, as a secret panel opened up, letting out the   
sleek, black flier.  
  
***  
  
Alright, I know this has taken waaaay too long, but my interest in the movie-verse has dwindled to where I can barely keep this  
going. I don't know where I'm going with this or anything, so feel free to give any ideas that you may have, and I might just use   
'em. As always, thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully my next fic won't be near so dragged out and boring. 


End file.
